


Soul Burner

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new alpha means fighting, it means blood and gore as territories shift again and wolves change alliances. No one likes it but it has to happen. An alpha needs territory. An alpha needs pack.</p>
<p>Shim Changmin is the youngest alpha in two hundred centuries, and first on his list of duties is finding his mate. The search brings him into the territory of the most feared Alpha in history and with his rag tag group of wolves, Changmin plots to bring him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Burner

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of 2014 as a part of my resolution to write a drabble a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20abo%22) on my LJ.

**Alpha**

Shim Changmin is the youngest alpha in two hundred centuries and one of the strongest yet, though no one would know it just by looking at him. He has a strange wisdom in the depths of his gaze, present even before the previous alpha had passed on his knowledge. Despite his height, he tends to hide his strength.

The first order of business after the elders confer the title onto him is to form his inner circle of wolves but he can’t do that until he finds a mate. His mate will be the first of his circle, the first wolf to join in his new pack of wolves. With the youngest, strongest wolf ever, they’re already expected to become a dominating pack.

A new alpha means fighting, it means blood and gore as territories shift again and wolves change alliances. No one likes it but it has to happen. An alpha needs territory. An alpha needs pack. 

Although no one is allowed to fight for territory or wolves until Changmin has an inner circle, it’s not unheard of for a new alpha to be assassinated. So he has to be careful. He needs wolves next to him, to protect him, and before he can get that, he needs a mate. Mate always comes first. The problem is, he’s young, and he hasn’t met a lot of wolves, he doesn’t _know_ a lot of wolves.

So he has to travel.

Yoochun is Changmin’s best friend. As a beta, Yoochun will be Changmin’s right hand man once Changmin has a mate, so even though it isn’t official, Yoochun accompanies Changmin for extra protection.

They travel for a week, checking into hotels quietly, roaming restaurants and bars and theaters, hoping Changmin will get a whiff of a wolf that might suit his taste. During the second week Changmin gets a little nervous because alpha’s aren’t supposed to search for their mates this long. Once they’re declared and recognized as an alpha, the mere draw of their alpha magic should pull their mate to them like a magnet. There’s too few true alphas for anything but that to happen. Which means something is wrong. 

They’re sitting outside drinking. Changmin is nodding to the people that recognize him (his face had been all over the news recently, after all,) both of them considering the possibilities, both of them mulling over the only conclusion left to them.

“So, this sucks,” Yoochun sighs.

“Pretty sure there’s no way I can sneak into his territory and not get killed, skilled in fighting as you are.”

“I know you love me best, Changmin, don’t worry.” 

Changmin’s pretty sure the only reason an embarrassing nickname isn’t tacked onto that is because they’re in public. He appreciates Yoochun’s thoughtfulness, really, and waves for another bottle of soju to prove it.

It’s less for the alcohol and more for the shop owner, who is also an adorable beta. He seems to be as attracted to Yoochun as much as Yoochun is to him. Not that Yoochun’s been a celibate beta. Only seven percent of the werewolf population are alphas or omegas so most of the time betas mate with betas, and they aren’t drawn to their mates unless they happen to be alphas or omegas. So Yoochun’s dated a lot of people and fucked a lot of people in search of a wolf to mate. And this cute beta looks to be next on his list. Changmin can’t blame him, especially not when the beta seems to concur wholeheartedly. 

“Just one, boys?”

Changmin watches as Yoochun eyes flicker up to the cotton candy pink of his hair and then back down to his face. 

“For now,” Yoochun replies.

“So,” the owner says, “I don’t want to be rude, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“We’re out in the open,” Changmin shrugs.

“If you need to sneak into the Beast’s territory…as an _alpha_ ,” the owner clarifies, still smiling, “I might be able to help you.”

“Really? Why would you want to do that?”

The beta drags a chair over, cracking open the soju bottle and using Yoochun’s glass to take a shot. “Several reasons. One, the Beast is a huge dick and I hate him. Two, you’re clearly looking for your mate, and that’s romantic. And three,” he gives Yoochun a smile, “you’ll have to stay over because I’m not free until tomorrow.”

“What’s your name?”

“Junsu,” the beta says.

Changmin can _smell_ the pheromones leaking from Yoochun and he’s not so desperate to deny his friend a good night. Not when it comes at the price of help and Changmin doesn’t smell any deception on the beta, only good intent. So he nods, pouring the beta another shot. “We accept.”

He sleeps with noise canceling headphones that night, grinning at the thought of all the crap he’s going to be able to give Yoochun in the morning.

 

**Lock & Key**

Skip skip skipping past chemist junsu masking their scent until they’re in the heart of the city. Skip skip skipping past Changmin finally catching a whiff of something very, very nice, but also hurt. And in pain. Because I can. Drabbles allow me to get straight to the good stuff oh yeah.

\--

 

Changmin finally narrows the scent to the block of buildings most heavily guarded by the Beast’s wolves. “Of course,” he sighs, “of course my mate is in there.” 

Leaving his mate is not an option. Asking for help from the elders is also not an option. What kind of alpha would he be if he can’t even take care of a mate? Yoochun’s a good fighter, and they’ve discovered that so is Junsu. Between the three of them they could do some damage but without knowing exactly what lies in those walls, it’s tricky. 

“I had a funny feeling it’d be here,” Junsu’s frowning.

“Why? What’s inside?”

“Bad things. He does very, very bad things and he keeps them here. I don’t—I can’t go in there with you.”

Junsu, over the past week, has proved very dependable. He’s equally sweet and gentle, but Changmin hasn’t seen him afraid of anything or unwilling to help them in any capacity. Now, he looks—sick. He looks terrified, and Changmin can feel Yoochun winding up beside him, angry at some unknown entity for terrifying his new friend (fuck buddy. Possible mate, Changmin suspects, but that’s for them to decide.) He lays a hand on Yoochun’s arm to calm him. “That’s okay,” he says, “but why not?”

“Because—“ Junsu huffs, and blows strands pink hair from his forehead, “because I’m a chemist. Because I…worked for him. I did awful, awful things and I managed to escape when I couldn’t take it any more. But. I can’t go back in there. It’s going to bring back nightmares and I…I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Changmin desperately wants to ask Junsu about the things he did, but now is not the time, he’s not sure there’s ever going to be a time because Yoochun’s sliding arms around him and holding him close and telling him it’s okay. It doesn’t matter.

“Can you give us a general layout?”

“I’ll draw you a map.

-

Junsu’s map is exact. Yoochun and Changmin have a bit of trouble giving the guards the slip, but it’s better than having to fight them outright. Inside it is pristine, the very picture of a scientific lab, though the scent of his mate eventually leads him towards a darker, dingier area: cells.

“Damn,” Yoochun whistles. “This is awful.”

Silver cages line the walls, enough so that if he wasn’t an alpha (or Yoochun such a strong beta,) they’d be to weak to walk. As it is, Changmin feels a bit lightheaded and he and Yoochun grip each other’s arms to stay upright. “We’re almost there.”

They reach the end of the dimly lit corridor, and there, in a cage half Changmin’s height, lay a wolf. His mate. He’s weak and hurt, but his eyes are alive with fire and he reaches a hand through the silver, heedless of the burning. Changmin grabs it automatically. 

“Hello, mate,” the wolf whispers, his smile genuine and sweet, “I knew you’d find me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Changmin breathes, “I’m so sorry it took me this long to—“

He blinks. Something about the wolf is off. Not bad necessarily, but it’s not like anything he’s smelled before, now that he’s up close.

“I’m a little different,” his mate smiles.

“What are you?”

“An omega,” the wolf says, “that used to be an alpha.”

“Changmin,” Yoochun says, “Changmin, I know it’s all very strange and you’re really happy but we have to get him out of here now. We can figure this out later.”

Alarms are starting to sound, and really it was only a matter of time before someone noticed. Junsu had given them protective gloves and without fear of silver, it only takes a moment for Changmin to crack the metal bars and reach to pull his mate into his arms. He’s tall, though not as tall as Changmin, but weak, unable to stand on his own legs without help. 

Getting out is messy. Changmin gets a bite on his leg and Yoochun several gashes to his arms, but they leave a trail of dead guards behind them and take a bonus of several guns along with them.

Junsu’s waiting in the car, grinning proudly when he sees them, and then furrowing his eyebrows when he catches sight of the blood. “Go,” Changmin says, “go now, Junsu, preferably to somewhere we can clean these wounds.”

“I have a good friend who can help,” Junsu grins and peals away from the driveway just as the gunshots begin again. “Gotta loose these bastards first, though.”

Changmin arranges his mate carefully, more worried about his state than the blood oozing from the bite. “What’s your name?”

“Yunho.”

“Yunho,” Changmin breathes. His mate is handsome, well built, despite his sick body. Changmin has so many questions, but until they’re safe, his curiosity can wait. “I’m Changmin.”

“Thanks for the rescue, Changminnie,” Yunho murmurs, “I appreciate it.”

Changmin frowns. “Changmin.”

“Whatever you say.”

Yoochun and Junsu are laughing, even as Junsu tears around a corner and Changmin realizes a bump to the head too late he’d forgotten to put on his seatbelt. “Jesus, Junsu!”

“Hey, don’t blame me because you didn’t buckle in tight.”

Junsu wrecks havoc through the city before he finally shakes their pursuers and heads out onto the highway. “It’s a good fifteen minutes until we get to his clinic. Think you can last?”

“It’s fine.”

Fifteen minutes isn’t that long but Changmin closes his eyes anyway, trying keep the pain in his leg at bay. It doesn’t work until fingers wind through his and he glances over to see Yunho grinning at him, despite everything. He leans his head against Changmin’s shoulder and they breathe in tandem, Yunho’s grip tightening ever so slightly. 

It’s going to be fine, Changmin thinks. It’s going to be just fine.

 

**Doctor**

Junsu’s friend is named Jaejoong and he’s just outside the Beast’s territory, rather near Junsu’s restaurant, the inside of his clinic much cleaner than the outside would suggest. Jaejoong takes one look at Changmin’s new mate, and ushers them inside, directing Yoochun to shut the blinds and lock the door. 

Yunho’s walking capabilities are still near non-existent and it makes Changmin’s blood boil as he thinks about what his mate had to endure. But still, he’s gentle as he lifts Yunho onto Jaejoong’s table and helps him undress so Jaejoong can examine him.

“You’re not the first one like this I’ve seen,” he says, and then raises an eyebrow at Changmin. “You’re in my way.” He jerks his head towards Changmin’s hand still intertwined with Yunho’s.

“Deal with it,” Changmin growls.

“Changmin,” Yunho says, and he manages to free himself from Changmin’s grasp, “go sit down. I’ll be fine.”

 

**The Chemist**

When Yunho finally wakes, still groggy from anesthesia (that’s not quite legal for Junsu’s friend Jaejoong to have,) the first thing Changmin does is kiss him. Even though they’d only just met, and if Yunho’s brilliant smile is anything to go by, it is the right thing to do.

“How do you feel?” Changmin asks.

“Better. What happened?”

“You blacked out. There was some sort of device in you that spit poison in your blood stream when you go too far away from the compound. We got to Jaejoong just in time.” Changmin beats back the rage that rises in him as best he can. The Beast is going to pay for that, once Changmin has a pack of his own and can do considerable damage. “You’ve been banned from solid food until all the meds wear off and Jaejoong’s sure the surgery went well. But I can get you some broth if you want.”

“I would love that. Also, I know we just met but another kiss would be really nice.”

Changmin is all too happy to oblige.

He spends the rest of the day spoon feeding his new mate and kissing him when he can. He has a million questions but he doesn’t ask for answers until a few days later, when Yunho is up and walking around the small clinic, mostly healed. The five of them squeeze into Jaejoong’s office and Changmin settles in beside Yunho with blankets and pillows and tea.

“I was an Alpha in the south,” Yunho starts, “my official announcement was a few months away and I was spending time getting my officers picked out and strategizing over territory maps. They hit us in the middle of the night. I killed a lot of them, but we were overrun and most of my pack was slaughtered. My officers—dead, I think. One is definitely alive, but I haven’t seen him in years. The Beast thought he was pretty and kept him close.”

“His beauty,” Jaejoong breathes, “the Beast and his Beauty. I thought that wolf was a girl.”

Yunho shrugs. “That’s the rumor they put out, but the Beauty is a boy. My second—former second. Anyway. The reason they nabbed me was they were developing this—drug? I don’t know what it was. Junsu could probably tell you better than I can, I honestly don’t remember much of it. Just…pain. Lots of pain and then I woke up and no pack. No way to _make_ pack. I was a little dominant but…I prefer to submit now. And I suffer through terrible heat every few months.”

“Wait, _heat_?” Changmin asks.

“Before that, _Junsu_?” Yoochun asks.

True, Changmin thinks. Junsu’s been extremely quiet, had been since they picked up Yunho, and hadn’t at all been surprised by any of Yunho’s story. And Yunho acted like he knew exactly who Junsu was from the start.

Junsu sighs. “I used to be part of the Beast’s pack.”

“You—“

“What—“

This wasn’t at all what Changmin had expected when Junsu said he’d worked with the Beast. Maybe part time, as a extra hire not—not _joined_ to him.

“I was his chemist. I experimented with hormones, repressors. I did a lot of terrible things. I tried to leave and he— _hindered_ me. So I secretly developed a chemical to dissolve my hormonal ties to the pack. I burned my soul out of their reach and ran before I could do anything worse. But I guess they found someone to continue my research.”

“You were—doing the research about—“ Jaejoong waves a hand in Yunho’s direction.

“Yes,” Junsu admits. “Well, sort of. I was experimenting with repressors, finding ways to speed up the maturing process for wolves—alpha and omega’s specifically. I realized where it could possibly go and that’s when I left.” He looks at Yunho, who’s since moved his head to Changmin’s lap, too tired to sit up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You weren’t even there when they captured me. I don’t blame you.” He pokes Changmin in the knee. “Don’t blame him.”

“I don’t,” Changmin promises. “Is it—is what they did permanent?”

“That’s what I hear,” Yunho says.

“It is,” Junsu nods. “The paperwork I got before I fled said the end game was permanent. A body would not be able to take more than one change. It would kill you. But I can run some tests if you want. They may not have been able to complete the process.”

“They did,” Yunho nods, “I know what omegas are like and I am definitely one. But I’m okay with that. I’ve—it took awhile. But I got there. There’s nothing I can do about it, so I should just learn to like it.”

“Such a positive attitude.”

“Like I said—it took awhile.” 

Changmin squeezes his hand.

“I—I might want to do the tests anyway, if you don’t mind. They could have had you on drugs or hormones still without you knowing. Nothing too terrible, because it’s been days and you’re fine but—you never know.”

Changmin thinks it’s a good idea and so does Yunho, agreeing immediately with a bright smile that spreads warmth all over Changmin’s body. 

But it’s the last smile of the night, because Yunho starts to fall asleep soon after that and it’s minutes before they’re left alone, the wolves going to the beds Jaejoong is lending them (since he doesn’t have that many patients anyway.) 

For the first time since they met, Changmin slides into bed next to Yunho to hold him close, body thrumming _mate mate mate mine mine mine_ happily. “So,” he says, delicate, “heat?”

Yunho laughs. “Don’t worry, mate. There’s several months yet until you have to think about that.”

Worry is not the word Changmin would use at all. Curiosity or apprehension, maybe. Desire.

Yunho’s already fast asleep when Changmin glances down at him again.

It’s going to be a long night.

 

**Conquer and Divide**

The idea has been brewing in Changmin’s mind for some time now. He thinks it’s a lot smarter than fighting a lot of different wolves and alphas for a little bit of territory to start his new pack. 

Jaejoong does not.

“This isn’t your decision to make, Jaejoong.”

“I’m not trying to make this decision for you, Changmin. I’m advising you. Like your inner circle is required to do.” Changmin never officially named any of them his inner circle, but he supposes they are. He doesn’t have anyone else and even if their opinions differ, he trusts them. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Junsu says. His hair has changed from light pink to dark pink sometime over night. Yoochun can’t stop staring.

“That’s because you want revenge,” Jaejoong frowns.

“What do you think?” Changmin asks his mate. Yunho hasn’t left his side since he’d been able to walk, and even though they’re still hiding in Jaejoong’s clinic they’ve done _a lot_ of therapeutic exercises. He’s almost back to full health. 

Yunho gives him a smile. “I’m always behind you.”

Jaejoong snorts.

“And okay,” Yunho amends, “I’m all for exacting revenge.”

“I’m just saying,” Jaejoong huffs, “battling smaller packs will be a lot easier than taking on the Beast.”

“I’m not interested in _easier_. I’m interested in doing what is right and not killing innocent wolves in the process. Those experiments need to stop and I’m the one in the best position to do that.” Even if they are only five wolves. It’s going to take a lot of careful planning and he’s going to have to recruit the help of nearby packs. But he thinks they’ll gladly help him if it means he doesn’t try to take their respective territory.

He can see this in Jaejoong’s mind, even as his jaw tightens and he crosses his arms.

Changmin turns to Yoochun. “Set up a few meetings for me? Secretly.”

“Of course.”

“I’m not going to try and do this overnight,” Changmin tells Jaejoong, “it’s going to take time, I know that. It’s going to take a lot of people. A lot of wolves. And you. I really need you, Jaejoong.”

Partially because he’s a doctor, but something is nagging at Changmin, probably some sort of Alpha thing, telling him that Jaejoong is going to play a crucial role in this takeover and he needs to be on Changmin’s side.

“I’ve seen a lot of people die, Changmin. I don’t—I’m not interested in losing more friends.”

“I promise I will take care of everyone. I will do this with the least amount of bloodshed possible. I’ll save all the wolves he has imprisoned. I swear it.”

“All of them?”

There are so many stories in the depths of Jaejoong’s gaze, most of them painful and Changmin can sense the other wolf’s sadness as he sets his jaw. He doesn’t know what will happen, if he’ll win or lose, but with Yunho’s presence beside him, Changmin feels oddly optimistic.

“All of them,” Changmin swears, “but I need your help.”

The pain flickers a moment, Jaejoong swallowing back emotions or tears or maybe even anger. But he eventually nods and relief washes through Changmin, thick and heady. “Thank you.”

Jaejoong frowns. “Just don’t fuck this up or I’ll kill you myself.”

 

**Pack Pact**

The first thing Changmin does after resolving to take the Beast down is go straight to Jaejoong’s alpha. He’s young, around Jaejoong’s own age, and while immediately suspicious of Changmin when he arrives at the Pack House with Jaejoong in tow, the alpha becomes supportive once he learns of Changmin’s mission.

“The Beast,” he says, “well, I can’t say I’d mind if you got rid of him. He’s been nothing but trouble since he took power. Encroaching on my territory, stealing away pack members without my approval. Nothing to warrant intervention by the council, but it’s really starting to get on my nerves. Are you sure you can handle him?”

“No,” Changmin admits, “but—I’d rather fight him for his territory than fight all the smaller packs. That’s been happening enough without me mixing into it.”

“Admirable of you. So what do you need from me? Besides Jaejoong.”

“Seunghyun,” Jaejoong hisses.

“Well, it makes sense. The Beast killed your family. I can’t say I’m happy about such a talented doctor changing packs but I also can’t say no to your reasoning. I know you want your revenge.”

Changmin can’t control his raised eyebrows.

“Oh. You didn’t tell them?”

“It’s fine,” Jaejoong sighs, “I was going to I just—I wasn’t trying to keep it secret. I was just waiting for a good moment. I guess that’s now.”

“They killed your family?” Changmin asks, feeling like an idiot for not seeing it. 

“While I was in Seoul for med school. My parents, my sisters. My nieces. I still don’t know why. But the council refused to look into it. I don’t—I don’t know why.”

Changmin wants to give him a hug. No wonder Jaejoong’s a little prickly. No wonder he lives by himself so near the Beast’s territory. _No wonder_. “Oh, Jaejoong. I’m so sorry.”

“Like I said,” Seunghyun coughs, “I have no quarrel with you, if it means Jaejoong can finally figure all of this out.”

“He has no place to go,” Jaejoong says, “no place to make plans. Having me is inconsequential if we can’t stay in your territory while we plan.”

Changmin had been planning on bringing that up, but it sounds better coming from Jaejoong.

“Where?” Seunghyun asks.

“My clinic for now,” Jaejoong says, “but then maybe a house somewhere, close to the territory line.”

“I don’t mind, so long as you give me a heads up before you move.”

“Thank you,” Changmin says, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

“If you get rid of the Beast,” Seunghyun tells him, “we’ll all be in your debt. Whatever you need, let me know.”

“I will.”

Done willingly, moving a wolf from one pack to another is a simple business. There are so many in each pack, it doesn’t really affect them, as a whole. Each wolf gives something to his Alpha to represent their soul, and the Alpha uses that object as a magical focus to tie the wolf to himself. Jaejoong’s object is a stethoscope and Seunghyun gives it back to Jaejoong with little fanfare. Jaejoong keeps it, because an object can’t be used for more than one pack so he’ll need to find something else to give to Changmin.

“You can trust him,” Jaejoong says, on the ride back to the clinic, “Seunghyun’s a good man. A good alpha.”

“He seems like it.”

“I won’t disappoint you. I want revenge, but I’ll-I’ll listen to you. Your orders. I swear. I want to do this properly.”

They arrive at the clinic before Changmin thinks of what he wants to say and he puts his car in park, leaving it idling as he takes Jaejoong’s hands. “I know you will. I want for you to have revenge, too. You might have to share with Junsu and Yunho, but I think there’s enough of the Beast’s body to mutilate for all three of you.”

That is, as long as Changmin doesn’t get to him first.

 

**Heat**

Changmin smells it before he even steps into the clinic. He’d been out with Yoochun meeting the other pack leader that had territory adjacent to the Beasts when Junsu had called in a panic and told him to get his ass back home _now_. Changmin hadn’t expected anything bad, but it was a relief anyway to return and find things in order—mostly.

“Is that—“ Yoochun starts.

Junsu flies down the hall and slams into Yoochun. His hair is a dark blue now, almost black, and it shimmers as he buries his face in Yoochun’s neck and breathes in deep. “Go,” is all he says, and Changmin runs.

Jaejoong is no where to be seen, but Yunho’s scent is everywhere. It’s never been so strong and Changmin’s knees feel a little weak and he staggers into their bedroom, his breath leaving him as he takes in the sight of Yunho splayed out on their bed naked and panting and trying very hard to control himself. “Changmin,” he breathes, “Changmin, please.”

“I thought you said—months. Months until—“ 

Yunho’s heat was not supposed to be here for months.

“Well, that didn’t happen. Get over here and mate with me, Changmin, now.”

Changmin isn’t one to be told twice. He loses his clothes (and a little of his sanity,) stretching out over Yunho and scenting up his neck. “Where should I mark you?” They hadn’t really talked about it: the first bite, the crucial one that would link them forever, the only mark that stays. Most wolves mark the neck. It’s easiest and possessive because everyone can see it. But some like to be more private, marking arms, legs, torsos.

But Yunho isn’t like that. He taps the base of his neck, almost his collarbone and Changmin smiles. Mostly visible, but hidden depending on the shirt. It’s perfect for them and he kisses the spot once, twice, before he can’t take it anymore and he bites down hard. 

He doesn’t remember much, after that. Kissing and moaning and hands, Yunho’s hands everywhere and blood from the bite staining the sheets. Yunho guides him, whispers in his ear, and it’s Changmin’s last thread of sanity he holds onto as he sinks into Yunho’s body. All he can feel is pleasure, shocks coursing through him and only his fear of hurting his mate keeps him from losing his mind, trying so hard to listen to the noises Yunho is making, trying so hard to be sure both of them feel good.

He comes to with Yunho stroking back his hair, face bright and happy. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Yunho promises. 

He has to return the bite, and just the thought of it has Changmin stirring again, pushing forward to press their mouths together. “Where do you want _your_ mark?” Yunho asks, fingers trailing down his torso. His collarbone is purpling, the teeth marks already healed over, and Changmin’s knows it’ll be bruised for weeks until it fades to a white scar.

“I want us to be equal,” he says in answer, and Yunho smiles, nosing gently over the same spot on Changmin’s body. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ve been ready since the first time I saw you,” Yunho murmurs, and he bites.

 

**Tells**

The problem with taking over a previously established territory is that an army is needed, or at least more than five wolves. The Beast’s territory is large and expansive, and while Junsu assures Changmin most of his pack would change over in a heart beat, they wouldn’t actually do it until the Beast himself is dead. “Retribution is swift and vicious for the Beast. Not everyone can mix themselves a batch of soul burning chemicals like I did.”

“Could you though?” Changmin asks, “Make soul burning chemicals for those that wanted to leave?”

“It’s not that easy. I need a bit of them and a bit of the Beast and it takes time, especially in the numbers we’re talking.”

“But maybe a few?”

“If I can get my hands on some decent chemistry equipment, yes. I can burn a few wolves out of his reach. But it’s not something to be taken lightly. I’m literally burning away a piece of a person’s soul, it’s an excruciating process.”

“You survived,” Changmin says.

“I did.” Still, Junsu seems a little reserved so Changmin decides not to push it. After all, Junsu will be his official chemist for the pack, and he sets Junsu up with a computer and a credit card to buy the materials he needs whether he decides to do some soul burning or not.

They’ve settled in a house that’s just before the border of the Beast’s territory. Seunghyun had assured Changmin they would go unnoticed there and so they fall into an easy routine, hopefully under everyone’s radar. Yet somehow, despite keeping the plan under wraps, word has leaked that Changmin had been staying there and was building his inner circle. To be safe, they use Jaejoong’s clinic as a cover, a pretend base of operations that fields lone wolves looking to join or nosy reporters trying to figure out Changmin’s plan.

Changmin’s face is all over the news, and the Beast would have to be a total idiot of he hadn’t figured out that Changmin was the one that had raided his prisons.

“You shouldn’t worry,” Yunho murmurs, “he can’t do anything to you unless you attack, and that will be awhile yet.”

“I didn’t say I was worried.”

“You didn’t have to say it.” Yunho runs his fingers down the bridge of Changmin’s nose. “Your face gets all scrunched up when you’re thinking really hard about something that isn’t me.”

Changmin can’t help his laugh. “What is it that my face does when I think about you?”

“You smile, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Well,” Yunho grins, and it’s surprisingly dirty, “there are other expressions, too, when we do other things. Let me remind you.”

 

**Scent**

Junsu loves how Yoochun smells. Like the crisp air of autumn, leaves crunching underfoot, the first smell of woodsmoke curling up from the chimneys. Sometimes there’s an undercurrent of coffee in the morning or spices from when he helps Jaejoong bake. But it’s always Yoochun, always perfect, and while Junsu’s replicated many a scent, he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to put Yoochun in a bottle.

It may have started out as a one night stand, but Junsu is starting to think they’re heading towards something a little more serious.

There was a time when he was jealous of alphas and omegas and the way they are drawn to each other’s smell, the way they can follow it from hundreds of miles away. His parents had told him he’d know the scent of his mate when he’d stumble upon it, and so Junsu had slept with wolf after wolf, girls and boys, trying to find that one smell that would ground him for life. He’d lost hope of ever finding it until Yoochun had plopped himself down at Junsu’s restaurant and given him the most beautiful smile Junsu had ever seen. And okay, so it had also been slightly lecherous. Junsu hadn’t minded at all.

Yoochun’s easy to love. Junsu’s pretty sure that’s what this feeling is. This perpetual need to be around Yoochun, to touch him, to make sure that he’s alright. The thought of never smelling Yoochun again makes Junsu’s insides twist in panic, and some nights, he has to crawl into Yoochun’s bed and breathe deep, to assure himself that Yoochun’s still there.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yoochun tells him, almost daily.

Lots of people have told Junsu that, most of them dead or gone from his life. Words are hard to believe.

“Then don’t believe my words,” Yoochun tells him, “believe me.”

It’s almost the same thing. But somehow, with Yoochun’s scent surrounding him, body warm and comforting, it’s easy to agree.

No one’s going anywhere.

 

**A Plan**

A plan comes to Changmin in the middle of the night. He’s not sure what makes him think of it, but quite suddenly he’s wide awake and sitting up so fast it dislodges Yunho from where he’s cuddling up against his chest. “What’s—What,” Yunho mumbles. 

“I’ve got it,” Changmin says, and is out of the bed and heading down the hall to Yoochun’s room. These days, Junsu is there instead of his own bed. They’re both still awake, Yoochun doing something on his laptop and Junsu writing chemical equations in a notebook. They’re both always working.

“What are you doing up?” Yoochun asks, frowning.

“Junsu, theoretically,” Changmin starts, “if you were to burn an alpha’s soul, what would happen to the pack?”

Junsu frowns. “I’m not—I can’t burn a soul. I mean I call it that, but what I actually do is create a chemical mixture to burn away a link from one pack member to the pack as a whole. It’s not the soul itself.”

Technicalities. 

“Okay, so if, say, I wanted you to burn the Beast’s connection to the pack, could you do it? I mean instead of burning away the wolves bound to him like we discussed, could you just burn him out of the pack?”

Changmin can feel Yunho coming up behind, his interest piqued, despite his fuzzy, half awake mind. He rests against Changmin back, yawning, arm coming around his middle. Jaejoong isn’t far behind him, though he stays in the hallway quietly, listening.

“I don’t know,” Junsu says. “When I burned myself out I used my DNA and the Beast’s, it wouldn’t have worked otherwise. I don’t think we can manage to get all the DNA from all the pack members. But—maybe. Maybe if could steal the pack’s seal I could use that as a focal point for the pack as a whole. Possibly. But that would mean sneaking into his territory and stealing it as well as a DNA sample. I don’t have any.”

Every pack has a seal, something inanimate that holds the bonds of the pack together in case something happens to the alpha. It’s different for each pack, and only the alpha and his mate know what it is. Changmin had chosen a bracelet, titanium links fitting together and looping around Yunho’s wrist, too small to ever be taken off without force. 

“If you could burn the Beast’s link to the seal away then the pack would be free?”

“Theoretically, yeah. It’s a good thought. I’d have to work out the formula for awhile and test it, if possible. But it’s something.”

“We’re talking about sneaking back into his territory. Just because you already did it once before, doesn’t mean it’ll be easy,” Jaejoong finally sidles into the room. There are bags under his eyes and Changmin wonders why he hasn’t gotten any sleep. “We don’t know even know what the pack seal is.”

“It’s the best idea yet,” Yoochun counters. 

“I’m not saying this is what we should do,” Changmin says, sensing an argument, “it’s just an idea. Think about it, okay? You’re the chemist here.”

“I will,” Junsu nods.

It’s easy to sense Jaejoong’s discomfort with the entire thing, and it isn’t as if Changmin disagrees. But whatever they try will be dangerous, and Changmin is more than happy to put his own life at risk to make this work, especially if it means there won’t be an outright battle.

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Yunho tells him, as they climb back into bed.

“You’re my mate.”

“I am. And that I’m agreeing with you one hundred percent instead of arguing about it should mean something.”

Changmin kisses his forehead, feeling sleep creeping in on him now that he’s less worried. “It does.”

 

**Bonds**

Yoochun is mostly sure his boyfriend is less of a chemist and more of a mad scientist. Either way (both ways,) he’s still absolutely brilliant. 

In the wake of Changmin’s tentative plan, Junsu had set up a makeshift lab in an empty room and has been glued to it ever since. He’s frazzled and exhausted, anyone can see that, but there’s a light in his eyes as he experiments, strange sounds and smells leaking out of the room at every hour of the day.

Of course, without the seal of the Beast’s pack or his DNA, it’s impossible to develop. The logical next step is something Yoochun’s been expecting and by Changmin’s resigned expression when Junsu calls them all for a meeting, their new alpha had been expecting it as well.

“I have to test it,” Junsu says, “and the only thing I can test it on is us. Our pack. On you,” he looks at Changmin.

“Absolutely not,” Yunho hisses.

“It’s the only option,” Junsu continues, “this plan is too risky otherwise. We cannot attempt this unless we know for sure the soul burning will work.”

“No,” Yunho says again.

“Yunho,” Changmin sighs, “we need to do this.”

“And risk burning each other out of our lives forever? No thanks.”

“It is risky,” Junsu agrees, wiping a hand down his face. Yoochun wants to hug him close and sing him to sleep. “But things like this are only permanent if people want them to be. It is excruciatingly painful, I won’t lie. I have nightmares about it, still. But reforming a bond is easy and it doesn’t mutilate a pack forever. As soon as it’s done, Changmin can link us all back together again, I swear. And it won’t harm your mate bond. That’s entirely separate and will remain intact.”

Yoochun is one hundred percent behind Junsu, and he’s a little surprised to find that Jaejoong is as well. It’s hard to know the doctor’s thoughts, sometimes, he’s a strange wolf. 

Changmin doesn’t necessarily need Yunho’s agreement. He is alpha and he could order it, but Changmin’s not that kind of person. He desires his mate’s understanding and support, so the discussion is put off until he can convince Yunho that it needs to happen.

Yoochun takes this time to tug Junsu away from the lab to rest.

“So,” he starts, “it really won’t hurt a mate bond?”

“It won’t. Why, do you have a secret mate you haven’t told me about?”

Yoochun’s stomach flutters a little and he tries to quell his nerves. They never really talked about this. “I don’t. But. I—I might know this super hot chemist that’s sort of stolen my heart and I was kind of hoping that maybe he’d want to be my mate.”

Junsu’s eyes have gone wide and he’s frozen in the middle of Yoochun’s bedroom and it’s the scariest thing Yoochun’s ever seen in his entire life. “You—you want to mate?”

Yoochun takes Junsu’s hand because he can’t quite think of anything else to do besides kiss Junsu silly. A valid thing to want to do, but now isn’t the time.

“Since I laid eyes on you,” Yoochun admits.

“But I—what? Why? I’m just—I’m a chemist. I’m not—anything.”

“You’re everything,” Yoochun rushes to explain exactly how but—

“I’m nothing. I’ve done terrible, terrible, things. I’ve been an awful person, Yoochun, I’m not mate material.”

“You are to me. I know what you’ve done. You’ve told me, Junsu. The important thing—the only thing that matters—is that you chose to stop. You’re here. You’re trying to help bring the Beast down. That is what counts.”

“Yoochun, you don’t understand. I didn’t—I should have said no right away. I should have burned myself out of his reach years before I actually did. I—I ruined people. I did horrible things, experiments that I should never have—“

“I know.” Yoochun cradles Junsu’s face in his hands, feeling a little overwhelmed, knowing Junsu is on the border of hysterics, “I know. I know what you did and I’m telling you that it doesn’t matter to me. It doesn’t matter to Changmin. It doesn’t matter to anyone in this pack. I love you, Kim Junsu. I love that your hair is a different color every day. I love that you’re silly and a little bit of a space cadet but that you’re also one of the smartest chemists ever. I love that you sing too loud in the shower and that you’re not afraid to make fun of Changmin or Yunho or me or anyone every second of every day. I love you. I really, really love you and I cannot imagine being mated to anyone else.”

Maybe they’re both crying a little, and maybe Yoochun knows Junsu was going to say yes all along, but it’s fine. Talking is fine. Doubting is fine. As long as it all ends happy. As long as Junsu is happy.

“Mate with me, Kim Junsu” Yoochun whispers, and their noses are brushing and Junsu’s hands are coming to rest on Yoochun’s waist.

“Okay,” Junsu murmurs, “okay.”

 

**Experiment**

The pain is utter agony. Jaejoong has never experienced anything like it in his life. He doesn’t know if he’s screaming or not, if he’s still sitting. It’s as if his skin is being torn from his body, everything he knows going inside out and burning white hot. It doesn’t end, scraping through him as a snail’s pace, starting from the tip of his toes and traveling up. By the time it reaches his knees, Jaejoong cannot bear it, and he blacks out.

When he comes to, Jaejoong is on Changmin and Yunho’s bed, sandwiched between the two of them.

It hurts to breathe, every lungful of air rattling through him and he coughs. And then he can’t stop, he can’t get enough air, his body trying to expel something that isn’t there. He feels a rib crack from the force of it, and before he knows it, he’s passed out again.

This time, waking is easier. All four of them are pressed in around Jaejoong, legs and arms tangled around him, and although he feels a lot more secure, his entire body aches, his skin sensitive, and he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to speak.

“Don’t talk.” 

Yunho is the only one awake. Jaejoong only has to move his head an inch to press his nose into Yunho’s chest; the omega smells so lovely. It helps to center Jaejoong and a moment later, he can wiggle his body enough for Yunho to give him a full on hug. “It hit you hardest because you don’t have a mate. I’m sorry.”

“I expected that,” Jaejoong admits. His throat is dry and his voice rough. “Can you—water?”

“Unfortunately, my legs are currently out of commission. Not sure why the pain hit there most but—I can’t walk. Junsu will get you some though. I think it goes without saying he was the least affected.”

Jaejoong could have sworn Junsu was sleeping, but something had managed to wake him because he’s up and walking (albeit carefully,) and coming back with water, him and Yunho helping Jaejoong to take a few sips at a time. The water seems to quench more than just his thirst, the aches subsiding a little, the throbbing of his body easing, though perhaps it’s just the attention.

Jaejoong likes that. Quite a lot.

“As soon as everyone is well enough we’ll go through the pack rituals again,” Junsu murmurs.

“At least we know it works,” Jaejoong says. “There’s going to be a lot of angry wolves after we do this.”

“The important question,” Changmin voice says from where he’s curled up against Yunho’s other side, “is how it will affect the Beast. I acutely felt all of you ripped out of the pack, but I’m able to get up, albeit slowly. Will it matter that the Beast has tons more members in his pack? And will that make the pain worse or just easier to recover from if they’re still all around?”

“Rest now,” Junsu orders, “theorize later. We have a lot of energy to recover and you are not helping.”

Laying back down, this time with Junsu’s face against Jaejoong’s arm, Jaejoong gets a good look at the teeth marks still healing on Junsu’s shoulder. He finds enough energy to brush his fingers against them gently, making Junsu shudder. “Did it hurt?” Jaejoong asks.

“Yes,” Junsu admits, “but it was good hurt. You know?”

Jaejoong nods. “I’m glad. You guys are good together.”

“Don’t be sad,” Yunho says from the other side, “we’ll find you a mate too, Jaejoong-ah.”

Jaejoong smiles. “Only if I live long enough.”

 

**Spy Doctor**

Changmin’s not sure what is wrong with Jaejoong. They reformed their pack after recovering from the experiment and started to formulate a plan to get into the Beast’s territory. Everyone is enthusiastic except for Jaejoong. 

“Was it because I told him we’d find him a mate?” Yunho asks. “He doesn’t have to have one.”

“That’s not it. He seems—resigned? I can’t quite figure it out.”

“So go ask him,” Yunho nudges Changmin’s side, “You’re the alpha.”

Changmin can think of a thousand excuses that would allow him to leave Jaejoong alone. But they have a battle coming up and Changmin needs every one of them at their best. Still, he waits until after dinner, while Yunho does the dishes and Yoochun locks himself and Junsu in the bathroom in order to “shower.”

Jaejoong’s curled into bed under the covers, his eyes staring at the blank wall, and he only blinks when Changmin slides in next to him. 

“Are you still hurting?” Changmin finally settles on asking.

He can _feel_ Jaejoong roll his eyes.

“I just—“ Changmin blows out a breath, more frustrated than he realized, “you’re obviously not okay. Something’s wrong and I don’t know what it is and I want to fix it. I need you, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong doesn’t say anything at first, though he does turn onto his back, pressing up against Changmin’s side. “I’m just,” he finally whispers, “preparing myself.”

“For what?”

“For having to sneak into the Beast’s territory.”

Changmin frowns. “We haven’t decided who is doing that yet.”

Jaejoong laughs, though it’s soulless and dull, turning again to get a good look at Changmin’s face. “Don’t be silly, Changmin. We all know I have to do it. The Beast knows Yunho and Junsu’s scents all to well for them to even get close enough to throw something at him. And you and Yoochun went there to rescue Yunho, it’s a good bet he knows who you are—and even if he doesn’t, you’re mated and he’ll pick up on Yunho and Junsu through the two of you. That leaves me. I’m the only one that hasn’t set foot in his territory. I am the only wolf that can slip Junsu’s chemicals to him—and it will be too late by the time he smells pack on me. I’m also a doctor, which gives me a reason to go into his territory and a fighting chance I’ll be able to get close to the Beast. It has to be me.”

He’s right. Changmin knows that Jaejoong’s right, and even though Changmin’s been trying to find a way to ensure that he is the one to sneak in, Jaejoong is right. He’s the only one that can pull this off.

“I’ve never done anything like this. I’m not a spy. I’m not good at tricking people. I wanted my revenge on him yes but—I didn’t expect it to go down like this. I’m a fucking doctor for crying out loud.”

“A good one. If we can find a way to get you inside on that pretense, then all you’ll need to do is exactly that: be a good doctor. There’s no rush Jaejoong. We aren’t going to do this until we’re all ready. I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“But if I don’t do it, we’re back to square one.”

“We’ll figure it out. I promise. If you decide you can’t do this, then that’s fine. We’ll come up with a plan B. Besides, you’re the prettiest one among us. You’ll catch his attention right away; it won’t be as difficult as you think”

Jaejoong snorts, but the tension has bled out of his shoulders, and he’s turned a bit more towards Changmin, a small smile curling his lips.

 

**New Look**

Junsu makes all of them wait a week before he allows Changmin to reform their pack, just to make sure his formula of chemicals will stick (they do.)

The first time Junsu had gone through it, the pain had been slightly more manageable because there was the sweet promise of being free of the Beast afterwards. But this, being yanked apart from people he’s come to care about deeply, is far more terrible. Still, Yoochun helps immensely and Junsu’s recovery time had been halved.

“Brilliant wolf,” Yoochun tells him, his nose tracing up Junsu’s neck to kiss behind his ear. Junsu’s hair is its normal color today, because he’s too exhausted to dye it something else, and Yoochun tucks a bit of it back behind Junsu’s ear. “It’s going to work, don’t worry.”

“I know they will. That’s not why I’m anxious.”

Yoochun glances to where Jaejoong is curled up on the couch, tucked underneath a warm blanket. He still hasn’t fully recovered, since he can’t have pack if he’s going to sneak into the Beast’s territory and try to integrate himself there. “Jaejoong is strong. He’ll be fine. And there’s no rush. Changmin still needs a few more wolves for his inner circle; we have time.”

“I thought you said a few of his friends were coming down.”

“They are. But it’s a few days more before they get here. And even then, we’ll need to integrate them, bring them up to speed. Jaejoong has time.”

“Jaejoong can hear you.”

Junsu cackles, grinning as Yoochun rushes over to the couch. His mate smells like apprehension but even as Junsu watches Jaejoong smile at Yoochun it washes away. “You’re going to be great , I know it!”

“You weren’t so enthusiastic five seconds ago.”

“ _You’re going to be great_.”

“Should we dye your hair? I’m thinking something lighter,” Junsu muses, scratching his fingers across Jaejoong’s scalp. “You’d be a killer blonde, Jaejoong.”

“You think?”

“Definitely.”

An idea forms in Junsu’s mind and he’s helping Jaejoong to sit up a moment later. The doctor is still weak, even though the pack is reformed, and this might help him recover. Junsu makes a lot of his own cosmetics, and he lets Yoochun lead Jaejoong into the bathroom while he dashes upstairs to grab some bubble bath he’d been saving for a special occasion. It seems to be this. 

Five minutes of soaking and Jaejoong’s smile is not quite so stretched, his laugh not quite so fake. Junsu makes a note to make more of this bubble bath because it smells wonderful. 

“Do it,” Jaejoong says, “Blonde sounds good to me.”

Junsu’s careful with his homemade dyes, tipping Jaejoong’s head back to stroke in the color, lets it settle into the strands. Junsu’s conditioned his hair and body to be able to dye it colors in minutes. But with Jaejoong the process is a little different, takes a little longer, so Yoochun grabs his laptop and they watch variety shows to keep them occupied.

After he’s done with the coloring, Junsu lets Yoochun go at Jaejoong’s hair with scissors, and while he may not be a professional stylist, Yoochun cuts it enough to make a difference. It looks good, especially once Junsu dries it and Jaejoong’s brilliant smile afterwards makes Junsu tingle all the way down to his toes. “Thank you. I feel better.”

“I’m glad. Want to grab dinner? Changmin’s still in his room with Yunho, I doubt they’ll out any time soon.”

Jaejoong weaves their fingers together. “That sounds perfect.”

 

**Friends**

The fact of the matter is, Changmin needs more than five wolves to wrangle the Beast into submission. Seunghyun had promised his help when Jaejoong had gone to ask for it, but even then Changmin needs a larger pack. He plans on taking in any wolves that were forced into joining with the Beast or wolves like Junsu who wanted out but didn’t have a way.

But that isn’t going to help initially.

So he sent messages home to his old pack, to his friends still there and asked (politely, he thinks,) for them to come and join him. He had expected them to say yes but he hadn’t expected them to come so soon or bring so many extra wolves along with them.

Not that he’s complaining. It’s just that it’s going to be a tight fit in this house.

“Who are they?” Changmin asks Minho. He hadn’t been friends with Minho as long as he had Kyuhyun, but they’re still really close. 

“Friends,” Minho says, smiling. “Picked them up on the way—they’ve been wanting to get out on their own but their clans wouldn’t let them unless they had another pack in play. You’ll have to call their former alpha to make the transfer final.”

Changmin gives the wolves a once over. Betas, all of them, some stronger than others but he likes the feel of them. “Alright,” he says, nodding, “we’re going to have to share rooms, though.”

With more members, it’s time for them to assign official pack jobs. Junsu is obviously their official chemist, Jaejoong the official doctor (though he isn’t in the pack currently because he’s going to have to join the Beast’s.) Yoochun is his pack liaison, Minho and Kyuhyun make up the last of Changmin’s inner circle and he assigns Kyuhyun as his accountant and treasurer. 

There is one pair of mated wolves in the friends Minho had brought along; Jinki and Jonghyun, and Jaejoong moves his things into Yoochun and Junsu’s room so they can have a space to themselves. The other two wolves, Kibum and Taemin, take the last room with a bed and Changmin hopes that he can find a bigger house for them all before anyone else comes to join.

“When are we executing this plan?” Minho asks him, after Changmin’s done relaying everything to him and Kyuhyun. 

“As soon as Jaejoong’s up for it. I’m asking a lot of him, and I’m willing to wait. He’s going to have to join the Beast’s pack, sneak the chemicals into—something—and then he’s going to have to face the pain of a pack ripping itself apart _again_. He’s strong, but that takes a lot of mental fortitude, especially after having already gone through it once.”

“You’re going to make him the pack’s Symbol.”

A pack’s Symbol is important, almost as important as the small trinket that binds them all together. A Symbol is someone the pack all reveres. They keep the pack secrets and their serve as a communication tool for the alpha when he can’t quite get through to all his wolves. The Symbol insures that every wolf keeps his word and shares in the alpha’s power to mete out punishment if necessary. The Symbol fills in all the spaces an alpha cannot. 

Usually, an alpha’s mate is the Symbol, unless his or her mate is not a beta.

“I am,” Changmin nods.

“Have you told him that?” Kyuhyun presses.

“Not yet. I don’t want to until he comes back and we’ve defeated the Beast.”

“We’ll need a Symbol to pull this off.”

“No we don’t. Jaejoong is not part of this pack yet and I’m not giving the job to anyone else. It needs to be him and once he successfully pulls this off he’ll have the respect of these wolves to do the job perfectly.”

“And if he gets killed and this plan doesn’t work?”

“It has to work,” Changmin growls, “it _will_. I don’t want an all out war with a friendly pack just so I can have some territory. As it is, Seunghyun is getting irritated that I’m here. The last thing I want is to fight him over it.”

“Changmin,” Kyuhyun starts.

“No. This will work.” 

They have to pull this off. Changmin will never forgive himself if they don’t.

 

**Green, Blue, Red**

There are several vials of chemical tinctures that Junsu has mixed together. The green ones, he tells Jaejoong, are for morning. They have to be taken before 11am. The blue ones are for the afternoon, not to be taken after five o’clock in the evening. The final red batch is for late at night. The vials are tiny, all three fitting in the palm of his hand.

“The colors with disappear as soon as you put it in some liquid,” Junsu promises, “so don’t worry about them being seen. And they’re tasteless—as you know.”

Jaejoong knows all too well. A flicker of fear goes through him at having to experience that pain again, but he shoves it away. He has to do this.

“This box is nearly indestructible. You can run over it with a bus and it wouldn’t break. So all you have to worry about is not losing it.”

“I won’t lose it,” Jaejoong promises, watching Junsu fit the vials in it and seal it closed. 

“You _must_ slip them into his drinks or food in this order, Jaejoong. All in the same day. Green, Blue, Red. It can’t be any other combination.”

“Noted,” Jaejoong nods. “Green, Blue, Red.”

Several weeks ago, a wolf from Seunghyun’s pack had volunteered to go into the Beast’s territory and start to feed him a tincture that would make him extraordinarily ill. The Beast, according to Junsu, has a cure for pretty much every known poison in the world. But sickness—sickness is another matter entirely and much less suspicious. Jaejoong’s cover will be to head in towards his main mansion and heal him of it. The chemicals are a particular mixture of Junsu’s for which there is only one cure—one that Jaejoong is going to carry inside. Hopefully it will gain him the Beast’s trust and enable him to slip the monster the pack rending chemicals.

Junsu hands him another vial, this one filled with a yellow liquid. “Drink this right before you get there. It will focus you and clam your nerves. There’s a couple extra in your bag—use them if you ever feel like you’re going to have a panic attack.”

“We can wait longer if needed,” Changmin says. His hand hasn’t left the small of Jaejoong’s back all night, and while he appreciates his alpha’s concern, it’s a little overbearing.

“If I don’t do it now, I won’t be able to do it at all. I’m ready.” 

A report of the Beast’s health had leaked to the press a few days ago, along with word that no one is quite sure what’s ailing him. It’s the perfect time for Jaejoong to slip in and save the day. There’s also the added worry that other, larger, packs might think it’s a good time to try and wipe the Beast out—they need to act before that happens.

Changmin’s pack has grown in the past few months to include some of Seunghyun’s wolves, some of Junsu and Jaejoong’s friends tired of being rogue. There’s enough of them now to sweep in as soon as the chemicals are in place and take over. They’re confident a lot of the Beast’s wolves will join too, fed up with his tyranny. It’s the nature of their system, after all.

Most of the wolves are sleeping when Jaejoong gets up in the morning to leave. He showers, scrubbing his skin, and dousing himself in the strong scent of loneliness, specially bottled by Junsu. He wants to hug the four of them before he leaves but he can’t risk getting their scents on him. 

So Junsu and Yoochun blow him obnoxious kisses and Yunho wraps a brand new coat around him, smelling only of the fancy store that had been selling it. 

“I bought you a car,” Changmin admits. “Because everything else smells like us. The keys are on the seat.”

“You’re the best,” Jaejoong says, swallowing down tears, “thank you. I won’t let you down.”

“I know. But—safety first. If you get even a hint that someone is catching onto our plan, get out. Okay?”

“I promise,” Jaejoong swears.

“Be safe,” Yunho admonishes.

Jaejoong really wants to hug them all. Instead, he squares his shoulders, picking up his bag filled with new clothes and new toiletries (new everything,) and walks out of the door.

He spends the drive to the edge of the Beast’s territory focusing his mind, going through Junsu’s instructions. He can’t relax, not for a second. He pulls over before he gets to the Beast’s gate and downs the vial of yellow chemicals Junsu had given him. It does calm Jaejoong’s heart, his nerves easing away and he takes a deep breath before continuing.

The gate is impressive. It’s manned by powerful betas, all of whom are armed to the teeth and they’re pointing guns at Jaejoong, even as he rolls down the window of the car and gives them his best smile.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Kim Jaejoong. I’m a doctor and I’m here to heal your Alpha.”

 

**The Beauty**

The Beast is a towering hulk of a man…wolf. He doesn’t give Jaejoong his name (Jaejoong thinks no one really knows his name,) and even though he’s ill, the Beast is still intimidating and fearless.

Jaejoong is put through the ringer, questions spat at him right and left, one of the Beast’s wolves even slamming his fist into Jaejoong’s face (luckily nothing breaks.) By the time he’s managed to convince them he’s here to help, the last of the bruise is fading. 

The medicine for the Beast’s virus Junsu had stored in run of the mill vaccine bottles. “The first one is the most important,” Junsu had said, “that will make him feel a little better immediately and hopefully get him to trust you right away.”

It does. As soon as Jaejoong administers the first shot, a gun to his head held by a subordinate in case it goes awry, it takes five minutes for a smile to fully blossom on the Beast’s face. “I feel so much better,” he says. “Incredible. I guess you’re the real deal.” He extends his hand and Jaejoong takes it, gloves still on. “Welcome to the pack, Kim Jaejoong.”

The Pack is huge. Jaejoong knows he’s only being shown half of it, well aware of the dungeons and experimental facilities that are being hidden, at least for now. As a doctor, Jaejoong’s sure he’ll be brought to see them eventually, although he intends to carry out his mission well before then. Still, it takes a whole week before he learns the Beast’s schedule, feels like he knows the layout of the complex and the houses well enough to get around unhindered, unseen. 

He goes through all but one of Junsu’s vials of yellow anti-anxiety chemicals, deciding to save it for the day of the coup, and tries to focus on treating the Beast’s pack. He’s met a lot of them, though definitely not all of them, but certainly enough to figure out the best time for them (himself included,) to be ripped apart. He picks a day most of them are free, a weekend when they’re going to be lounging around the house, few of them going anywhere or doing anything that could cause death if they were so suddenly shocked (like driving, or operating difficult machinery.)

The problem with this, however, is that if they’re out of the pack compound going about their daily lives, then they’re in the compound just hanging out and making it extremely difficult for Jaejoong to sneak around. Even the last of Junsu’s anxiety meds aren’t helping him as he dumps the green vial of chemicals into the Beast’s morning coffee. The blue lands safely in a bowl of jjigae.

Nothing feels different to Jaejoong, after that. None of the pack seem to be affected negatively. But he trusts Junsu, trusts that the chemicals are doing their work and pockets the red vial on his way to an invitation for a late night dessert. The Beast had invited him so that Jaejoong could finally meet his Beauty, his mate, the person that Yunho says used to be his second in command when he was an alpha.

But as soon as Jaejoong walks through the doubled doors of the Beast’s house, it becomes apparent that dessert was just a ruse. All of the Beast’s higher ranking officials are there, guns and knives and other weapons trained to Jaejoong’s face as he comes to a sudden stop.

He isn’t given time to run. Hands are on him immediately, slamming him onto his knees, fingers reaching into his pockets and pants, one of the wolves emerging with the vile. The wolf that finds it hands it over to the Beauty.

The Beauty. He’s looking at the vial curiously, eyebrows furrowed and even from here Jaejoong can see he is well named. Long, red hair in a pony tail, features soft and gentle, easily mistaken for a woman from a distance. But his eyes are sharp and calculating and as they meet Jaejoong’s from across the room, a fire races through Jaejoong’s nerves that he cannot quite explain. 

“I thought it was poison at first,” The Beast says. “But that makes no sense because why heal me in the first place? Tell me what it is and I will spare your life.”

Jaejoong can think of a hundred painful ways this wolf will make him die. But he knows Changmin, knows his _pack_ is tearing through the streets to get to him and it gives Jaejoong hope that maybe he’ll have a fighting chance if he says nothing.

“Heechul. My beauty, my darling. Pour the vial down his throat.”

Beauty—Heechul—steps forward, pulling out the vial’s stop. Jaejoong stares him down as his head is tipped up, their eyes searching each other. There’s still one, very tiny chance this plan will work. Jaejoong has to speak now.

“It will end,” Jaejoong whispers, “If he drinks this, it will all end.”

“What is he saying?” The Beast growls.

Heechul’s eyes narrow, he cocks his head. 

“It will end,” Jaejoong promises.

“Beauty? My love, do not be swayed.”

“We have Yunho,” Jaejoong continues, “Yunho’s safe. He’s mated. With my alpha. My real alpha.”

Those are apparently the magic words.

It happens in a flash, almost too fast for Jaejoong to see. One second, Heechul’s eyes are widening, the spark in them wild and the next he’s slammed into the Beast’s body, fingers forcing his mouth open and the red liquid is pouring down the Beast’s throat as he chokes.

A beat and then—

Agony. 

There’s a fire in Jaejoong’s body. It’s pain of being ripped from the pack, the bone crunching pressure of being assaulted under the strength of the chemicals. But it’s strange—it’s not all that was in the vial because the pain is fading, the bonds growing back but not to the Beast. Not to this terrible pack, but to Changmin. It takes a minute for Jaejoong to figure it out while the rest of the wolves are screaming around him, and when he does, his grin is ferocious.

Junsu is so fucking clever. Not only had he ripped the pack apart, he’d rejoined Jaejoong to Changmin’s pack who are currently assaulting the front gates with everything they have.

And yet.

Not all are affected. Heechul still stands, white as a sheet, mouth agape as he stares at half the wolves writhing on the floor and the other half only wincing, confused, not sure what to do. Jaejoong’s glee drains out of him in seconds.

They’d made a mistake.

“You targeted my seal,” the Beast gasps, “clever. If I only had one.”

Panic races up Jaejoong spine and he thinks _of course. This pack is too big for just one seal._ He’s an idiot. He should have seen it. He should have _thought of this_.

The Beast screams, making half the wolves jump with fright. He crawls, hand over hand towards Jaejoong face twisted in anger and disgust. The Beast beckons for a few of the wolves nearest to him and points a shaking finger at Jaejoong.

“Crush every single bone in his body and keep him from healing. I don’t want him to be a doctor ever again.”

 

**Memories**

Junsu feels weak in the knees, even as he barrels up the driveway of the Beast’s mansion with his pack—his new pack—surrounding him, his mate beside him, fangs bared. The scents and smells assaulting him bring back terrible memories, and he chokes, reaching for Yoochun’s hand in order to steady himself.

“Do you need to go back?” Yoochun asks, when they pause so Changmin and Minho can break down the front door. 

“No,” Junsu says, even though his eyes are smarting and his heart is pounding. “No, I need to keep going. I need to do this.” 

A kiss to his cheek helps to center him, and he holds a little desperately onto Yoochun’s hand as they spill into the entryway of the main mansion. But he doesn’t calm entirely until Yunho takes his other hand, smile gentle and warm and so forgiving. Junsu had forgotten that he wasn’t the only one that had been hurt by this monster.

The house isn’t quiet, the screaming and moaning heard easily even by human standards and Junsu knows it’s because of his chemicals. The pride centers him and he takes a deep breath, pleased his plan had worked. But still…something isn’t right. Junsu can’t explain it, but something feels a little off. 

“Where is he?’ Changmin asks. It takes a moment for Junsu to realize he’s speaking to Yunho. Their alpha’s mate is sniffing the air cautiously before jerking his head towards the stairs and Changmin’s taking them two at a time, the rest of the pack behind him. 

“Junsu?” Yoochun asks, “what’s wrong?”

“Something isn’t right. It didn’t work. Not completely.”

“What didn’t work?”

“My chemicals.”

They take up the rear, searching the hallways upstairs until they land on the right room. 

It’s a blood bath.

Yoochun wastes no time tearing into the first wolf that comes at them and Junsu feels dread creep into him. This isn’t right. None of the the Beast’s pack should be able to move, not if Junsu had done his job correctly. He dodges a few punches, lands some of his own and is vaguely aware of Changmin battling against the Beast. He at least looks like he’d taken the chemicals, and Junsu feels a bit better—these other wolves must not have been part of the pack. A nuisance, but one easily dealt with.

Junsu’s about to dive into the fray, but then he sees Jaejoong.

He lets out a cry of dismay, unable to hold it back, and in a second, he’s at the other beta’s side, hands gentle against Jaejoong’s cheeks—it looks like the only part of him that hasn’t been broken. “Hyung,” he whispers, “hyung, look at me, oh god. Oh my god. Can you say something? Anything?”

Blood is the only thing that bubbles out of Jaejoong’s mouth and Junsu’s heart plummets. “Don’t talk. Never mind, just. Be quiet. Hold on a second.”

He’s not as good a doctor as Jaejoong, but Junsu knows enough anatomy and the inner workings of the body to pretend to be one and he’s slinging his bag off his shoulders, opening it and searching desperately for certain chemical compounds. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he can’t see anymore and someone holds a handkerchief to his face, wiping it carefully. It’s not someone Junsu recognizes. “Who are you?”

“Heechul,” the man says, and a careful sniff places him as a beta. “The Beauty.”

Yunho’s friend. The Beast’s mate. Junsu decides to reserve judgement; Jaejoong comes first. “What happened to him?”

“Fists. Feet. A few crow bars. They were just about to start snapping his fingers when your alpha stormed in.”

Goddamn. “I need a doctor.”

“We don’t have one. That’s the only reason your wolf got inside.”

_Goddamn_.

Junsu starts to mix his chemicals, praying they’ll work, praying it’ll slow his pain and urge along the natural healing, enough so that it gets him out of the danger zone. He feels along Jaejoong’s body carefully, picking out the worst of the breaks. He sets both of Jaejoong’s arms, one leg, and tries not to wince at the ribs he feels which are nearly shattered. 

All the while, there are wolves fighting around him, flesh ripping and blood spattering. He doesn’t even realize it’s over until Yoochun taps him on the shoulder gently, smile sweet. “It’s done.” 

“We need a doctor.”

“Seunghyun sent for his. He’ll be here soon. Who is this?”

“The Beauty,” Junsu murmurs, “don’t be rude, he’s been helpful.”

“You should see Changmin,” Yoochun suggests, “Jaejoong will be fine for a few minutes. You’ve stabilized him, Junsu, you’ve done wonderfully.”

“I”ll stay,” Heechul says.

It’s a little odd, but Junsu finds he isn’t at all suspicious. Heechul takes Jaejoong’s hand (the one not attached to his broken arm,) and holds it in both of his, his eyes alight with a fire. It’s enough for Junsu to leave them on their own.

Changmin has the Beast on the floor, completely and utterly subdued, even as the wolf gnashes his teeth. Yunho’s watching a few steps away and as soon as Yoochun nods towards Yunho’s former pack member he leaves, heading towards them with a relieved expression. 

“I thought maybe Yunho would want to kill him,” Changmin says, “but he doesn’t. Would you like to, Junsu?”

Changmin’s asking like maybe Junsu would like a cup of tea, so nonchalantly, like the Beast’s life doesn’t even matter. Maybe it doesn’t, Junsu allows, thinking of all the people the Beast had hurt—of all the people _Junsu_ had hurt in the Beast’s name.

“Yes,” he says.

He walks back over to his bag, pulling out a few vials and mixing them. “It doesn’t need to be an easy death,” Changmin calls to him. Junsu knows it’s mostly for show, to prove to the Beast’s pack that Changmin is strong, that he isn’t afraid of doling out punishment. Junsu adds in a few drops of a putrid green chemical and the liquid inside turns brown. A fitting concoction, Junsu thinks, as one of the first poisons the Beast had asked him to make.

Still, it won’t just affect him. The Beast’s mate will feel his pain as well. “Will you be alright?” He asks Heechul.

“If you don’t do it right now, I will,” is the fierce answer. He’s let go of Jaejoong’s hand, now curled into Yunho’s arm, bracing himself. Junsu might be a little bit in love. He’ll be such a lovely edition to their little pack.

“You’re all grown up,” the Beast croons, before Changmin forces his mouth open and Junsu pours the poison down it, watching in satisfaction as the skin of his mouth bubbles and he chokes, the acid sliding down his esophagus and burning through it.

It is a quick death, but a painful one, and Junsu feels vindicated. Changmin allows the body to drop with a thud, even as the Beast spasms out his last breath. He moves towards where Yunho is cradling a gasping Heechul, but that’s all Junsu sees before Yoochun has arms around him. “I’m so proud of you. So proud, Kim Junsu.”

“That I killed someone?” Junsu’s killed a lot of people. This doesn’t feel any different, not yet.

“That you faced your demons,” Yoochun corrects, “That you came back here. That you even left in the first place. I’m _so proud_.”

Junsu’s still not entirely convinced, but as he breathes in everything that is Yoochun (crisp air and wood smoke and morning coffee,) past the blood and sweat, it’s easy to believe.

“It’s going to be okay,” Yoochun murmurs. 

Maybe, Junsu thinks, maybe he can believe it.

Until he hears Heechul screaming that Jaejoong had stopped breathing.

 

**Final**

Jaejoong wakes slowly. Everything feels heavy and dull, and it takes a herculean amount of strength to open his eyes. He can feel the oxygen mask over his face and just the thought of taking it off is making him dizzy. He doesn’t recognize the room he’s in, but a moment later a face swims into view in front of him and even without being able to see clearly he knows it. 

“You’re awake,” Heechul says, “finally.”

Fingers brush against his hand and Jaejoong does his best to grasp it hard but he’s pretty sure it’s a pathetic attempt. He tries to remember what had happened but the last thing he remembers is wolves coming at him with steel bars. He’s incredibly pleased he survived.

“Your—chemist,” Heechul says, like he can read Jaejoong’s mind, “Junsu? He kept you stable until we could get a doctor to see you. You will not be moving for several months.”

Junsu. Junsu had been there, which means the rest of the pack had as well. Junsu would not go in alone, Jaejoong is sure of that. He tries to focus in on them but everything is too fuzzy and scattered for Jaejoong to make much sense of it.

“Jaejoong?”

It’s Changmin’s voice and Jaejoong feels a tear run out the corner of his eye because Changmin being here means they won. Changmin being here means the Beast is dead.

“Oh, Jaejoong. I was so worried. Junsu managed to keep you alive but then you stopped breathing and you coded _twice_ when you got here to the hospital. I…” Jaejoong might be losing it, might be dreaming because it sounds like Changmin is actually crying, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I sent you in alone.”

Jaejoong really wants to tell Changmin that it’s not his fault and he doesn’t have any reason to apologize, but all he can seem to manage is a small huff and a slight squeeze against the fingers Heechul still has not released. Still, Changmin seems to get the message because he moves on almost immediately. “This one,” he says, jerking a thumb at Heechul, “hasn’t left your side for a second. He won’t let anyone stay for too long.”

“You’re pushing the limits as it is.”

“I am his Alpha,” Changmin returns, “and yours.”

“You are not my Alpha yet,” Heechul says, “and I’m not sure I want one so soon. Say goodbye and then get out so he can sleep.”

“Slave driver,” Changmin mutters, but he cradles Jaejoong’s jaw a moment, thumbing his cheek. “Rest,” he urges, and Jaejoong feels his eyelids go heavy under the gentle order, “we’ll talk soon.”

— 

It’s a little adorable, how Heechul hovers over Jaejoong and pushes out anyone that tries to help. The only person he allows in the hospital room for more than five minutes at a time is Yunho, though only if he spends his time talking to Heechul and lets Jaejoong rest.

Junsu has his suspicions concerning Heechul’s protectiveness, but he keeps quiet, still a little on the fence about the Beauty being allowed free reign. He hasn’t done anything yet, and Changmin seems alright with him. Junsu really doesn’t have the time to worry anyway, because he has his hands full helping Changmin dismantle the Beast’s operation.

It took several attempts to make it down to where Junsu used to live, several stories beneath the surface of the Earth, experimenting with chemicals on his test subjects. He spends a day standing at the door to the room, shaking, Yoochun close at his side, before he has enough mental fortitude to open it.

It smells just as he remembers, the chemicals harsh against the cool air, burning his nostrils and he chokes.

“I’m here,” Yoochun murmurs, “I’m right here, Junsu.”

In his mind, Junsu can hear them, his test subjects, pleading with him to stop. He’d shut them out. He hadn’t listened for so long. Junsu had ignored them for so long.

“But you stopped,” Yoochun whispers. “You left, Junsu. You killed the Beast. Now you’re here, making it right. It’s okay.”

It’s never going to be completely okay. Junsu knows he’s still going to have nightmares. He’s still going to dream about the nameless faces subjected to his chemical compounds. But Yoochun is right—he’s trying to fix it. He’s trying to make it better. Most importantly, he isn’t doing it anymore.

He grips Yoochun’s hand tight. “Okay,” he breathes, “okay. Let’s do this.”

— 

Two days into trying to sort out the Beast’s assets and Yunho goes into heat again. It’d only been a couple months since the first time it had happened, and while Changmin isn’t angry per say (because sex! Kissing! Insatiable Yunho!) the timing makes him slightly irritable—at least until Yunho gets him in bed and then Changmin can’t think past the warmth of his skin and the smell of his mate and the pleasure in his veins.

Yoochun would have been in charge but he was busy making sure Junsu wasn’t going to self destruct, and so in his place, Changmin had tasked Minho and Kyuhyun with sorting out all of the Beast’s followers. Some had to be killed: the zealous followers that thought the same as the Beast did, the one sthat had tried to tear out Kyuhyun’s throat to only find him a lot stronger than he looked. They’re handling it and Changmin’s not worried. His omega mate comes first and there isn’t one wolf, elder or otherwise that would disagree with him.

Yunho’s heat doesn’t last as long this time, and according to Junsu they’ll continue to get shorter until they last only a day or two and the time between them will lengthen until it only comes once a year. Normally, he’d said, with a naturally born omega that happens earlier in life and by the time they’re Yunho’s age it’s normalized itself. But with Yunho being chemically changed, a lot of things are trying to happen all at once and for awhile, his body is going to be chaos.

Changmin is more than happy to see to Yunho’s needs regardless.

“So kind,” Yunho croons, when he’s trying to catch his breath, momentarily sated. It’s a little sarcastic. “You’re okay with all this sex, I’m so glad. You’re so understanding.”

Changmin pinches his side. “Can I get something to eat before you need my dick again?” 

“You can get _me_ something to eat, how about that?”

“I’m the one exerting the energy here.”

He thinks maybe that will be the end of it, and tries to get up to head to the kitchen, but Yunho has Changmin on his back in seconds, grinning, and Changmin thinks his hungry stomach is going to have to wait a bit longer.

— 

There’s a lot to be done. 

Changmin eventually has to bring in the elders to document everything and help with the healing, because it’s too much for one pack to handle alone. They arrive in sleek limousines and shake their heads as they look over the sick and diseased that had been locked away for years in the Beast’s dungeon.

“Good job,” they say, patting Changmin’s hands, “we’re glad you did this. Who would have known this was here?”

Changmin wants to throw up because he knows they knew, _everyone_ knew, and no one did anything. No one cared. 

“They should give you a medal,” Junsu comments.

“I didn’t do anything,” Changmin says, “it was you and Jaejoong, really.”

They were all instrumental, though. None of this would have been possible if they had been one person less. He’s lost in these when he feels Yunho’s arms go around him from behind and it’s easy to relax against him. 

“It’s a good beginning,” Yunho says.

Changmin smiles. “Yes. Yes, it is.”


End file.
